(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a 3D structure of biomaterials using a stereolithography technology and products by the same, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method for a 3D structure of biomaterials using a stereolithography technology and products by the same that are capable of ensuring processability of various biomaterials.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Various high-technology industries such as an optical industry, an electronic industry, and a semiconductor industry require methods of processing various forms and materials and the precision is being gradually increased from a micrometer unit to a sub-micrometer unit.
As products become micronized and precise, micro-parts are being developed to a technology of a complete 3D form from the existing 2D and semi-3D technologies. However, most of manufacturing processes have a limit to extend to at complete 3D cubic shape.
A method for manufacturing a 3D micro-scale shape using laser is being researched. For example, a stereolithography technology can manufacture a free 3D structure by utilizing a photo-curable resin.
The stereolithography technology can manufacture a free 3D structure, but has a demerit to process only the photo-curable resin. A photo-curable biomaterial is being commercialized in an extremely limited range. Therefore, there are many difficulties in applying the stereolithography technology to a medical or biological field.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.